Cheese Dreams
Fire from Cannon or |preq/seq= Indirect Sequel: Cosmic Cannon |development= |credits='Artwork' Jon Annal Mat Annal Programming Chris Burt-Brown Music Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= }} Cheese Dreams is a platform game Nitrome released for Miniclip in 2008. The game follows a storyline where the Moon, resembling the look of a circular-shaped cheese, is trying to find its way out of a giant spaceship filled with cheese-obsessed mice. ---- Controls Arrow keys - Move the moon Space bar - Shoot the moon from a cannon (when inside one) Levels When first playing, the game begins with a short prologue. The moon is sleeping when suddenly, a giant mouse-shaped spaceship comes and swallows him, thus beginning the game. Level 1 At the start of the level, there are two paths. The one going up leads towards the goal, and the other leads to stars. Over the slopes, and after leaping off the spring, there is a slow mouse. Jumping over the mouse and onto the spring will bring the moon to the next part. Then hop over the spikes to the finish point. Level 2 At the start of the level, there are two ledges. One leads towards the goal, the other leads to stars. Over the slopes past the right ledge, there are two fans and a spring. Getting to the ledge is a matter of gaining speed. Past this is a wall of fans and a spring. To get onto the ledge the player must carefully control the Moon to use not too much speed and not too little. Down the path is a small pit of spikes. Past that is a fan and a slow mouse. This is another matter of gaining speed. Up the path from there is a ball. The player must roll the ball into place then get over a fan to the finish point. Level 3 At the start of the level there is a small spike pit. Down the path the player must go through the pipe to avoid some fast mice. Down the path and over a pit there are some disappearing spikes. Past these there is a pipe which must be used to climb an otherwise unscalable ledge. The player then must use another pipe's elevation to get over some mice of various types, do the same with some spikes, then deal with some disappearing spikes. Then the player must jump into a pipe that leads to stars, return with elevation, and enter another pipe leading to the finish point. Level 4 At the start of the level there are several platform wheels. The player must climb them and slide through the pipe to another area. Here, the crank wheel is introduced. The wheel is empty, so it's easy to turn. Past the door there are several platform wheels to cross over and down the hall there is a crank wheel containing a mouse with a mouse patrolling the floor. Behind the door is the finish point. Level 5 The level starts with several giant steps with springs. As a joke, in this level the moon ponders why his thoughts keep appearing on the signs. Down the path, there is a moving platform. In this area, the player must hit the key pad to the lower-left, then go back and bounce up the platforms. Then continue by jumping onto the rocket cage which will lead you to the finish point. Walkthrough: Levels 1-5 WOIksEurG9U Level 6 The level starts with the introduction of Anti-Gravity switches. The player must hit the switch, flip gravity, and enter a pit full of stars. The player can then just continue on, or get the stars around the pit, bouncing around and using the cannons. Down the path and over the slopes, there are some spikes. These spikes vary in the disappearing/reappearing kind and the normal kind. Down the path there is a slow mouse, a pipe crossing under a pit with melted cheese on the ceiling and another pipe. Then, there is an area with one hump of spikes on the ceiling, and one on the floor. The player must go through the area, flip gravity, and go back, where the player can now access a short pipe on the ceiling. Down the path, the player must pass a slow mouse, flip gravity, and continue on. Here, there is a moving platform, which must be crossed, and, down the path, a ball. The ball must be moved into place to a ledge on the left side, where the finish point is. Level 7 Level seven starts out with a few hills with stars above. Next is a sign explaining the switch before the player, which will unlock the gate, which will stay unlocked. Next is a room with a rubber ball in it and a sign stating that not all switches are alike, and that some require constant pressure. This requires the player to move the ball onto the switch, opening the gate. After that, the next section has one switch and two gates, and the gate that the switch unlocks is above the switch. There is a cannon to help the player get to the gate, and a ball is near the top on a platform, which can be pushed onto the switch. In the next room the switch to the other gate is there, and the player must roll the ball across a pit of spikes. Finally, after the spikes, the finish switch is on a ledge. Level 8 There are a lot of pipes in this level. The player must use the first pipe he sees to boost him to a platform. After a little climbing the player must enter another pipe. Then he must use the pipe as a boost to reverse the gravity. The player must then enter another, upside-down pipe and turn the gravity back to normal. Before the player goes into the pipe, he must climb the platforms to move the mouse off the pipe. Then the player must use the pipe as a boost to the finish switch. Level 9 In this level, the player must manipulate several turning platform wheels to get to the top of the level. After a few wheels, there are also crank wheels that have mice in them running in the opposite direction. Also, the gates which the crank wheels unlock can only be reached by cannons, making it harder to get past them. Once the moon stops moving the wheels to open the gates, the mice will run in the other direction to close them. At the top is the finish point. Level 10 In level ten, the player uses cannons to get past several obstacles. First they must rebound off a wall. Next the cannon must rebound off another wall, but with the danger of retreating spikes on the landing spot. The next cannon requires the player to fire the moon over a tall tower with spikes on top. The next cannon is the same. The next cannon shoots up toward another, which shoots up with the danger of push pins being thrown from a crevice in the wall. The next cannon is the same but requires rebounding off of a wall up to another cannon. This cannon can be shot up and over another spiked hill, and to another cannon. The cannon shoots through a narrow passage through which a mouse walks back and forth. The next cannon is used to shoot the moon up and bounce by several slopes. The next cannon is used to shoot the moon to a slope on a hill, where the rest of the top of the hill is spikes, and to another cannon which does the same thing. The next cannon is a black cannon, which spins around much faster, which the player must use to shoot up to another hill, where a cannon should be shot to avoid a moving mouse ship and go to the exit room. Level 11 Level 11 starts with a group of stars and a cannon, which the player shoots up to another hill with many stars lining its surface. A platform divides the space into two paths; the bottom path leads to a gravity-reversal switch. Now, the higher path is easily reached, and there are many stars there. Eventually, a spring brings the player down; advancing to the right now will kill the player due to molten cheese being placed at the ceiling. On the left of the bottom are two gravity switches that should be pressed in total, three times to get the player where the moon needs to be - back on surface with regular gravity. Next, the player must use a mouse in a training sphere to get across a field of spikes. A pipe then leads the player upwards, to another room. In the room to the left is a gravity switch, which shifts gravity so that the player can reach a door switch in the next room. A spring on the ceiling leads the player to the gravity switch, and the player bounces left to the exit switch. Level 12 In level 12, the player controls a weight-sensitive moving platform. It moves to the right or left depending on which side the moon jumps on, and continues moving up until the player falls off. The whole level is a moderately narrow vertical passage. First is just the passage without any dangers, and next is one wall of retreating spikes, joined by another wall on the other side. After the spikes, fans appear - first on the left side, then the right; these do not affect the platform but do affect the moon.. After the fans, the path splits in two, but they are both the same. Next, push pins are thrown from a crevice, and the path splits again, but the two paths are still the same. More push pins are thrown from a crevice, and then the exit switch is on the left. Level 13 On this level you must hit each key at different areas. If you hit it again it resets. the exit is at the top right of the room you start in, but you must first unlock all of the gates. Level 14 This level you have to continuously follow a moving platform. When the moving platform becomes out of reach you have go to to ground above it to get back to the platform. A short but tricky level that requires precise timing. Level 15 Level 16 A confusing level with a lot of pipes. Taking the wrong pipe could result in the player needing to repeat a step that they have already completed. Level 17 A level with a lot of springs which makes travelling tricky when they are combined with spikes. Level 18 A level with a lot of fans and it forces the player to move quickly for a long distance to gain momentum and to get across gaps while going against the wind. Level 19 Level 20 Ending Hazards *'Space Mice' - They are seen in wheels, platform balls or moving back and forth on a platform. There are two different kinds of space mice, one kind which moves faster than the other. The ones moving on the platforms are the ones that could harm you and you lose one health point. *'Spikes' - When the moon touches them, he loses one health point. Some spikes appear and disappear repeatedly. *'Melted Cheese' - Melted Cheese will kill the moon if he touches it, no matter how many hits he'd already taken. *'Push Pins' - Push pins are shot from one side of a wall to another and touching it loses one health point. *'Crushers - '''A crusher could be either a gate or a moving block. It crushes you, thus kills you when you get between it. Interactive Objects *'Stars' - They are collected to increase the player's points. *'Springs' - By bouncing onto a spring, the moon is propelled up. *'Fans' - Fans will blow the moon in the direction they're facing. *'Pipes' - By jumping in a pipe the moon is sucked to the other end. Pipes are also used to propel the Moon high up. *'Platform Balls' - Platform balls are used as platforms to get to higher places. They contain mice but the mice do not affect the moon and gameplay at all. *'Wheels' - Turning them clockwise opens doors. Sometimes these wheels contain mice which turn the wheel the other way resulting in the moon having to spin it more. *'Moving Platforms' - These platforms move in a direction. They are used to carry the Moon to places it can't get by itself. *'Controlled Moving Platforms' - These platforms will always move up and left or right depending on the side the moon jumps on. *'Rocket Cages' - These move up and down and can squash the moon, but are usually just used to get past obstacles. *'Gravity Switches' - These shift gravity to either up or down, depending on which direction it is already. *'Cannons (Cheese Dreams)' - These will shoot the moon in any direction depending on the way it's facing when it's fired. *'Black Cannons' - These cannons are black and rotate faster than the normal ones do *'Key Switches' - There are two types of key switches. The more common type needs to be pushed and keep being pushed. The second type just needs to be pushed once for the gate to open. *'Gates' - These are green and can only be opened by key switches and crank wheels. *'Goal Switches''' - Touching a goal switch completes the level. Category:Cheese Dreams Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Miniclip games Category:Platform games